Yosemite Remedy
"Yosemite Remedy" is the first segment of the twenty-fourth episode of Season 1 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the twelfth episode of Season 1 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on December 22, 1995, along with "The Sky is Calling". Plot After a visit to the Yosemite, Timon and Pumbaa pack up their valuables to go back to their home. But then, a raccoon thief named Thief steals the duo's suitcase and the two go to the Vulture Police to help them arrest the raccoon. The Vulture Police tell Timon and Pumbaa that they refuse to catch the raccoon if they didn't see the thief. The police draw several pictures in a book to see what the thief looks like: a zebra, a police car, a panda, a spotted dog, a skunk, a nun, and finally Thief. The police put "Wanted" posters on the trees with Thief's face on them, and then they find and catch the raccoon to send him to the police station, where he has to stand in a criminal lineup. When Timon and Pumbaa spot Thief and tell the police that he's the one who stole their suitcase, the vultures are about to arrest the raccoon. However, Thief claims that he did not steal Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase, that he found it. He then retrieves the suitcase to the two friends. Timon and Pumbaa, on the other hand, are not convinced by Thief's cover up and consider him guilty, which the criminal denies, saying that he can't be guilty considering that they did not actually see him steal their suitcase. The vulture police suggest that since there was no witness to the crime, they let the Thief go, much to Timon and Pumbaa's shock. When Timon and Pumbaa get out of the police station, Thief shows up and tells the two that he really did steal their suitcase. When Thief runs off, Timon and Pumbaa see that the suitcase is full of bricks, realizing that the criminal was carrying a different suitcase. Infuriated, Timon decides to get even with the criminal, because justice must prevail. When Thief goes to his trash can, Timon comes up with a revenge plan, which is to order 100 pizzas which would make it impossible for Thief to pay. However, the plan backfires as Thief wins several prizes for being their 1,000,000th customer. For the second attempt, Timon and Pumbaa sneak to Thief's trash can at night, with Timon deciding to shave off Thief's leg furs and put long socks and red high heels on them like a woman would wear. The plan, however, also backfires as Thief appears behind Pumbaa while the leg Timon is vengefully playing with actually belongs to a gorilla. For the third attempt, Timon has put wheels on Thief's trash can so that he and Pumbaa can take it to the edge of a mountain to make it fall down. But Timon and Pumbaa fall down as well and then the trash can (with the pals holding on to it) lands and rolls all over the mountain, until it gets to an edge that sends it to outer space, where it hits a satellite and falls all the way back down to earth. When the duo and Thief land, Timon and Pumbaa find all of their valuables. Thief attempts to escape but is caught and arrested by the vulture police as they find out that the raccoon really did steal the pals' valuables. Timon is proud himself and Pumbaa for getting even with Thief and suggests that they can now go back home. Timon then runs into the gorilla from before, who starts to fall in love with him, much to the meerkat's discomfort. Voice cast Starring *Quinton Flynn as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Townsend Coleman as Vulture Police 1 *Brian Cummings as Vulture Police 2 Guest Starring *Steve Mackall as Thief *Brian Cummings as the Pizza Delivery Man Appearances Trivia *Due to the length of its sister episode "The Sky is Calling" (12 minutes), this episode only runs for 8 minutes instead of 11 minutes. Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 1